<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Childish by irenereru</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24025042">Childish</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/irenereru/pseuds/irenereru'>irenereru</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sonic the Hedgehog (2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Fluff, Gen, Robotnik is a kid, Stone is a babysitter, overall a cute treat for you all</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:08:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,139</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24025042</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/irenereru/pseuds/irenereru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Doctor Robotnik is commissioned in creating a serum to make people look younger. His first taste certainly works... Maybe too well.</p><p>It's now up to agent Stone to take care of a little kid called Ivo Robotnik.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik &amp; Agent Stone, Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik/Agent Stone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>170</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey! It's me, back at it with the cute stuff! </p><p>This one will be shorter than Figuring You Out, but still, I hope you all enjoy it anyway.</p><p>Comments are very appreciated! :D</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>“</em>
  <span><em>Tomorrow you may find me looking sligtly different, agent Stone!”</em> was the last thing he heard before heading to his room anexed to the laboratory.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>Agent Stone didn't knew what the doctor was working on, only that it was for a makeup company.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What he didn't expect to find early in the morning was a little kid under the doctor's console, in the doctor's clothes </span>
  <span>
    <em>(Which were too big for that little boy),</em>
  </span>
  <span> holding on to a screwdriver defensively.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>“<span>Who are you?!”, the little kid screamed at the agent. “Where am I?!”, he asked, panicking.</span></p><p> </p><p>The agent left their breakfast over one of the many workbenches in the room, and slightly approached the child. He looked scared, and teary-eyed.</p><p>The man kneeled so he was able to see the kid properly, and for the kid to see him too, in order to talk to him.</p><p> </p><p>“<span>Hello”, the agent began, with a soft voice and a tender smile. “My name is Stone, I work for the government”.</span></p><p> </p><p>“<span>The government?”, the kid said, lowering the screwdriver. “So... You're a social services agent?”, he said, looking at the man curiously.</span></p><p> </p><p>Stone was taken slightly back. “You could say so, yeah... Can I have your name, please?”.</p><p> </p><p>“<span>Ivo”, he said, stepping out of the table. “Ivo Robotnik”.</span></p><p> </p><p>And there he had it.</p><p>The confirmation that, yes, that little kid was doctor Robotnik.</p><p>Somehow.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“</em>
  <span><em>I told him to stop testing everything on himself...”,</em> Stone thought.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>Stone's got interruped by the squeaky sound of the kid's voice.</p><p>“You look familiar”, he said, looking at the agent.</p><p>He was just wearing the doctor's black shirt, since everything else fell off his little body.</p><p>“Did you tramit my move to somewhere before?”.</p><p> </p><p>“<span>Move?”, the agent wondered.</span></p><p> </p><p>Little Ivo sighed, looking annoyed. “Move to another institution or temporal house”, he replied.</p><p> </p><p>It was then that the agent remembered his boss was an orphan.</p><p>Seeing the little boy in front of him now hitted like a truck.</p><p>He knew that little boy didn't got to have a nice experience during his childhood, and he felt pretty bad for him.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>… <span>Until he saw the child looking at him angrily.</span></em>
</p><p> </p><p>“<span>So, mister Stone, are you going to explain what is going on?!”, he said, impatiently.</span></p><p> </p><p>Robotnik now was anything than intimidating.</p><p>Stone thought he was very cute.</p><p> </p><p>However, the agent had to choose between two different options.</p><p>One, he told the kid the truth, and expect for him to believe that he's actually a 48 year old scientist...</p><p>Or two, he lied to him, and waited until <em>(Hopefully)</em> the doctor went back to normal.</p><p> </p><p>He couldn't possibly be stuck like that forever... <em>Right?</em></p><p> </p><p>“<span>Hello? Anybody there?”, said the little kid, waving his hand over Stone's face. He was getting annoyed.</span></p><p> </p><p>“<span>Yes, sorry! I was just... Trying to remember what happened!”, the agent replied.</span></p><p> </p><p>“<span>So...?”, said the kid again, crossing his arms.</span></p><p> </p><p>“<span>So, basically...”, Stone quickly began to think of a lie that could make sense in this non-sensical situation. </span></p><p>
  <span>“You got brought to this facility while we wait to get you to a new home!”. That would do.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>“<span>And my clothes? And why was I on the floor when I woke up?”, he replied. </span></p><p>
  <span>Dang, the kid was smart. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, it was doctor Robotnik, after all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>“<span>Oh, well... Your clothes got wet because it started raining when we got here! So we changed you into another clothes...”, Stone explained, thinking as hard as he could.</span></p><p> </p><p>The child looked at him oddly.<em> “These are adult clothes”.</em></p><p> </p><p>Stone stuttered. “Well, that's because it's the only thing we had, but you'll get clothes of your size very soon”, he replied nervously.</p><p>“Also, you fell asleep on the chair, so maybe you fell off?”, the agent shruged.</p><p> </p><p>Ivo thought about it for a bit, until he just answered with a <em>“fair enough”</em>. Stone was able to breathe.</p><p>“This isn't the worst situation I've found myself in before, you agents are really clumsy”, the child said, taking a sit in the chair.</p><p>His little feel hanged from it, and where far away from the floor.</p><p>He was probably around 6 years old.</p><p> </p><p>Agent Stone stood idley on the lab, until he noticed the breakfast he brought over.</p><p>“Want a bagle?”, the agent asked.</p><p>“Sure”, the child responded.</p><p>At least it seemed that this version of Robotnik was at least a bit nicer, which was a good change of pace for the agent.</p><p> </p><p>Stone quickly brought Ivo the bagle, and he himself took one of the two lattes.</p><p>The little kid inspected the bagle slightly before starting to eat it.</p><p>Stone simply stood against the table, sipping his now slightly cold drink.</p><p> </p><p>“Mister Stone”, the kid began, with his mouth full, “What exactly is this place? It certainly doesn't look like a regular care center to me...”.</p><p>The agent slightly choked.</p><p> </p><p>Clearing his voice, the agent decided to add some truth to his overall lie, since there was no way of hiding the drones, machinery and such from the laboratory. “You're right, this isn't a regular center. It's actually a government facility, where research in different subjects takes place”.</p><p> </p><p>“Research?”, Ivo answered, slightly in awe. <em>“What kind of research?”</em></p><p> </p><p>“Well...”, the agent started walking around the lab. “This place, for example, is a laboratory specialised in robotics-...”. He could say no more, since the little kid screamed in exitement.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes,<em> finally!</em> Now this is a place I can fully develop my mental capacity in!”, he cheered, leaving the rest of the bagel behind and quickly running around the lab, exploring everything.</p><p> </p><p>Yeah, that was doctor Robotnik, for sure.</p><p> </p><p>He started opening all the hidden wardrobes, exploring different kinds of tools and pieces.</p><p>Soon, he made his way to the egg-shaped drones. “What are these? What do they do?”, Ivo asked excitedly, pointing at the machines.</p><p> </p><p>“These are drones”, Stone started explaining, approaching the machines. “They're used for defense and terrain recognition”.</p><p> </p><p>The little boy's eyes shined intensely. He was absolutely impressed. “That's amazing... Who created them? The dessigns are so stylish and cool...”</p><p> </p><p>“My boss created them from scratch. He dessigned them, builded them and programed in his own operative system”, Stone kept explaining, proud of the doctor's job.</p><p> </p><p>“I wish I could meet him... I would love to know how he does it...”, Ivo said, touching slightly the surface of one of the drones.</p><p> </p><p><em>“If only he knew he's the one that created them...”</em>, Stone thought.</p><p> </p><p>Seeing that the boy looked like he was in love with the machines, Stone decided to make some time before he started trying to think of what to actually do with the doctor now.</p><p> </p><p>“Would you like to see one active?”, the agent asked, side-eyeing the child.</p><p>His answer was an unstoppable round of <em>“YES”</em> while he jumped in place.</p><p>It was certainly amusing to see that little kid not at all intimidated by the drones.</p><p> </p><p>Stone grabbed his personal control tablet, and activated one of the drones, which came out flying from it's place, and gracefully runned around the lab.</p><p>The little kid ran behind it and cheered excitedly.</p><p>The agent activated the analysing funcion of the drone, and it soon blasted a red laser against the kid, which made him stand still smiling.</p><p>Once it was done, Ivo run up to Stone, asking to see the results.</p><p>It was odd that he could guess what the drone just did to him, but that was the doctor, after all...</p><p> </p><p>He showed him the graphs in the tablet, which showed stats like his blood preassure, BPM, and other data like his height or weight.</p><p> </p><p>Ivo was in complete awe of his own machines.</p><p>He quickly started running around again, until he found his way up to the eggpod prototype.</p><p>Before Stone could realise, the child made his way up to the inside of the airship, and started to press some of the buttons.</p><p><br/><em>“Wait, that's still in progress, it can ge dangerous!”</em>, Stone screamed, running up to the kid and quickly taking him out of the prototype.</p><p>Ivo simply laughed like there was no tomorrow. That was surely the most fun he had ever had in his entire life.</p><p> </p><p>Taking care of little Robotnik was surely going to be tricky, and Stone prayed for him to grow back into his old self sooner than later...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Stone takes Ivo to the dinning room.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was now lunch time, and agent Stone could hear Robtonik groaning from his sit by a table in the lab.</p><p>He had spent most of the morning running around and doodling in a sketchbook Stone provided him.</p><p> </p><p>Stone on the other hand had spent most of his time on the main computer, trying to figure out how to make the doctor older again, only to find theories of what could happen.</p><p>On the notes left in the project, it was clear that the effect wasn't going to last forever, but it was unclear if it was going to last hours or days.</p><p> </p><p>“Mister Stone, I'm hungry... Is there a dinning room in this facility?”, the little kid said, looking up towards Stone.</p><p> </p><p>The agent turned around in the egg-shaped chair.</p><p>“There is one, yeah”. The agent was, however, worried of letting anyone else know about this incident.</p><p>He knew the doctor was vulnerable in this state.</p><p> </p><p>He got two options: Keeping the kid inside the lab until the effects wore off, or making it look like the kid was not, in fact, doctor Robotnik.</p><p> </p><p>It was probably going to be the second option, since Ivo was already next to the large door, waiting for Stone to open it.</p><p> </p><p>“Come on, are you just going to leave me starving here or what?!”, the kid exclaimed, angrily kicking the floor.</p><p> </p><p>At first they didn't encountered anyone, which allowed Stone to breathe slightly.</p><p>However, as they approached the common zone of the facility, they quickly started to hear voices, which made the agent very nervous.</p><p> </p><p>Just then an agent turned into the hall they where in, quickly saying hi to Stone.</p><p> </p><p>“Good day, agent Stone! I haven't seen you around today, has it been busy in the lab?”, she said, approaching them both.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, busy day”, Stone replied, while thinking <em>“Please don't ask about the kid”.</em></p><p> </p><p>“Who's that child?”, she said, kneeling to be on the same level as Ivo. “Hey little buddy, are you lost?”</p><p> </p><p>“Who are you to come and ask me anything, agent?”, the child said, looking angrily at the woman.</p><p> </p><p>Stone was about to end the conversation, but the agent kept going.</p><p> </p><p>“Wow, you really have some character, eh, kid? <em>You remind me of someone...”</em>, she said, looking up at Stone.</p><p>Agent Stone simply laughed uncomfotably.</p><p> </p><p>“What's your name, buddy?”, the woman insisted.</p><p>Stone could only think <em>“Please don't say your name”.</em></p><p> </p><p>“Ivo Robotnik”, the kid answered, proudly.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Shit.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The agent's eyes opened up like plates, and shined brighter than a light bulb.</p><p><em>"</em><em>Wait, what?!”</em>, she exclaimed, smiling, while standing up.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh my god, Stone! You really are a babysitter now!”, she exclaimed, laughing. “How did he do that?! He turned himself into a kid?!”</p><p> </p><p>Stone couldn't say anything, only stand there.</p><p>His brain blue-screened as he tried to think of any excuse.</p><p> </p><p>“I'm going to tell everyone, this is amazing!”, the agent said, running away from them both and into the dinning room.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>It was at that moment that Stone knew he was fucked.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>He simply took a hold of the kid and decided to end with the meal as quickly as they could.</p><p> </p><p>As they entered the dinning room, all the eyes landed in them both.</p><p>You could hear laughs, gasps, and many, many conversations going on.</p><p> </p><p>Stone soon felt something tugging from his jacket.</p><p>Little Ivo was holding on to it, slightly hiding behind the agent.</p><p>He looked afraid, intimidated.</p><p>Stone patted the little kid in the head and lead the way to the food service.</p><p> </p><p>If there was a good thing about working for the government is that they got quality food served to them.</p><p>Stone took a hold of everything, looking like a waiter in the process, and lead the way to a desk away from most people.</p><p> </p><p>However, that did not stop the other agents to approach them both.</p><p>Most of them had their phones out, taking pictures and recording Robotnik.</p><p>He clearly noticed, and got mad.</p><p> </p><p><em>“Don't you have better things to do?! Haven't you seen a kid before?! Go away, you imbecils!”,</em> Ivo screamed.</p><p>If he had been an adult, everyone would've run for their life, but since he was just a child, everyone just laughed him off.</p><p> </p><p>Stone could hear people say things like <em>“He's so ridiculous now!”,</em> <em>“He looks so much better now”</em>, or <em>“We should make him pay for all he's made us go through”</em>.</p><p>The agent wasn't going to stand still anymore, and quickly pulled his gun out, pointing at the other agents.</p><p>Everyone understood and quickly left, finally leaving them both alone.</p><p>Most people still where looking at them, but at least they kept some distance.</p><p> </p><p><em>“I didn't knew social services agents got to have a gun...”</em>, said the little kid, clumsly cutting a piece of his chicken.</p><p> </p><p>“I'm more important than most agents. That's why I have a gun, and that's why you're with me”, Stone said, starting to eat.</p><p> </p><p>Ivo simply looked at him in that same expression the doctor had when he was thinking, but quickly got back to focus on the food, with a slight smile on his face.</p><p> </p><p>Once they finished their meal most people had left, and where replaced with other agents that finished their duties later on.</p><p>As they both started to get up, Stone got approached by one of the agents.</p><p> </p><p>“Stone, the commander wants to see you, it's about Robotnik”.</p><p> </p><p>“Can't it wait a few days? I am really busy right now...”, Stone said, trying to skip the meeting.</p><p>These happened all the time, since the doctor just kept getting into trouble for his experiments and works, and Stone was the one called to give explanations.</p><p> </p><p>The agent placed a hand on his shoulder, keeping Stone in place. <em>“They said it was very important”.</em></p><p> </p><p>Stone looked slightly at Ivo.</p><p>He couldn't bring him, but he also couldn't leave him alone in the lab, not with all the machines loaded to the top with guns.</p><p> </p><p>The other agent noticed, and slightly chuckled. “We can keep an eye on the kid, no worries”, he said softly. "Is he a cousin of yours or something?"</p><p> </p><p>"Y-Yeah, exactly", Stone said, trying to seem as calm and collected as always.</p><p> </p><p>Stone wasn't sure about it, not after what happened with the other batch of agents, but it was probable they hadn't heard anything yet.</p><p>Seeing that he had no escape, the agent gave in.</p><p> </p><p>“If you could stay here and keep him company I would be thankful. But please, don't ask him too many questions, he's... <em>A bit special”,</em> Stone said, still unsure about it all.</p><p> </p><p>“No worries, we'll make a good job!”, the agent said, looking at Ivo, who just looked confused.</p><p> </p><p>Stone turned and sitted back, holding Ivo by the arms. “Listen, I have to go see the director of this place, something about my boss... This agent and his friends will take care of you while I'm gone, alright? I won't take long. Stay here at the diner, I'll be back in less than ten minutes”</p><p> </p><p>The little kid simply nodded, fidgeting with the oversized shirt he was still wearing.</p><p> </p><p>Stone left at a fast pace, trying to take the least time as possible.</p><p> </p><p>As the other agents saw Stone go, they all started approaching Robotnik.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, <em>doctor...</em> I think we're going to have a great time with you today”, said the agent, with a malicious smile spreading over his face.</p><p> </p><p>Ivo wanted to run up to Stone, but his body was paralized.</p><p>Soon, all he could see where agents, looking at him in pure hate.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Things go wrong.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Agent Stone knocked on the large wooden door.</p><p>It took a few seconds for him to hear an answer.</p><p> </p><p>“Commander”, said Stone, stepping into the room.</p><p> </p><p><em>“Agent Stone”</em>, said the man sitting behind the large desk. “Please take a sit”</p><p> </p><p>“I'd rather not, sir, I really should get going soon”, Stone said, approaching the man.</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm, I guess you really have to babysit Robotnik now,<em> ah?”</em>, he said in a disrespectful tone. “I got the news about doctor Robotnik, agent, and they're not good. That's why I called you”.</p><p> </p><p>Stone kept a straight face, but he felt worry grow in his guts. <em>“Dang, did the news run around that quickly?”</em>, he thought.</p><p> </p><p>“I've taken the liberty to contact the company the doctor was commissioned from, and they've decided to cancel the investigation. It will become classified information and never to be heard of again once everything's over”, the man said, without a worry in the world.</p><p> </p><p>Stone couldn't believe what he was hearing.</p><p>How was he going to explain this to the doctor? He really needed the money.</p><p> </p><p>“For now, I recommend you to keep this a secret from eveyone outside this facility. Keep him hidden from the public eye, and if he doesn't grow back up... I guess he'll have to get a new identity and start over again”, the commander explained, looking slightly to the side, even a bit bored.</p><p>He had no interest on doctor Robotnik's well being.</p><p>It even seemed as if the situation was beneficial, having the man gone.</p><p> </p><p>Stone wasn't able to say anything.</p><p>He had no power over any of those decisions.</p><p>He knew the doctor will probably fire him once he goes back to normal, but, was there anything he could do?</p><p> </p><p>“Is that clear?”, the man said.</p><p> </p><p>Stone could only mutter a quick <em>“Yes, sir”</em> before being dismissed.</p><p> </p><p>The moment he closed the door behind him, Stone stumbled against it.</p><p>His and the doctor's lifes took a hard hit.</p><p>Not only did the doctor lose the extra money from that work to finally finish his prototype, but Stone was for sure going to be punished for not stopping it.</p><p> </p><p>Then again, he coudn't just ignore a literal lost child.</p><p>He couldn't just keep the boy a secret, specially for how loud and demanding he was.</p><p> </p><p>Stone suddently got alarmed as he heard screams coming from the stairs.</p><p>He quickly ran down, and could hear as every step he took more clearly the noise, and where it was coming from.</p><p> </p><p>It was the doctor, screaming and protesting.</p><p>There where laughs.</p><p>It was coming from the dinner.</p><p> </p><p>The agent knew it had been a bad idea to leave the doctor alone.</p><p> </p><p>“What is going on here?!”, agent Stone screamed as he got to the entrance of the dinner.</p><p> </p><p>More than 15 agents where all pilled up, and in the middle, one of them held Ivo from the collar of his shirt.</p><p>He was struggling to let go, but he was too weak and the grip was too tight.</p><p>There was a man behind him holding a coffee maker, ready to pour all the boiling liquid over the boy.</p><p>He was already slightly wet, but it was probably water, since there was an empty bottle on the floor, and a poodle under the child's feet.</p><p> </p><p>“Mister Stone!”, Ivo screamed.</p><p>He looked terrified and reliefed.</p><p>His eyes where watery and his hair was dripping.</p><p> </p><p>Stone quickly approached the agents, taking Ivo in his arms in a defensive way.</p><p> </p><p>“The hell is your problem?!”, he started. “He's just a child!”</p><p> </p><p>“Stone, come on! Aren't you tired of the doctor too? For once, we can finally give it back to him!”, the agent that was holding Robotnik a few moments ago said.</p><p> </p><p>“He doesn't even remember anything! <em>Are you all insane?!</em> What did you even do to him?!”, Stone kept replying angrily.</p><p> </p><p>“Chill, man, it's just water! We just made him feel the usual <em>“Robotnik treatment”</em> in his own skin... Some screaming, pushing around, you know. Besides, the fun was just about to begin...”, said the agent with the coffee maker.</p><p> </p><p>Stone simply turned around, leaving as his blood boiled intensely, hearing his fast heartbeat in his ears.</p><p>Before stepping out, he said “The doctor's going to kill you all once he's back”.</p><p> </p><p>As he walked away, the little boy still in his arms, all he heard was someone exclaiming <em>“He probably won't even remember!”</em>.</p><p> </p><p>As agent Stone calmed down, he started to feel the tight grip of Ivo around his jacket's neck.</p><p>The boy was shivering intensely, and remained silent.</p><p> </p><p>“You ok there, buddy?”, Stone asked the child in a sweet voice, patting his back.</p><p> </p><p>He nodded.<em> “I-I can walk, you know...”,</em> he said, in a trembling voice.</p><p>Stone slowly lowered himself and allowed him to get off.</p><p>His face looked blank.</p><p> </p><p>They started walking back to the lab, Ivo stumbeling from time to time due to his legs still feeling weak.</p><p>Stone eventually felt the little boy reach out and grab his hand.</p><p>He held it back, looking down at him with a smile.</p><p>The boy didn't look back up.</p><p> </p><p>As they stepped into the laboratory, Stone felt finally a bit more relaxed, letting out a sigh.</p><p>Robotnik simply walked up to the spot he stayed during the morning and sitted down.</p><p>Stone left to a side room to get the boy some dry clothes and a towel.</p><p> </p><p>When Stone was coming back, he started hearing light sobs.</p><p>He peaked through the door, and saw the little boy trying trying not to cry, and failing.</p><p>He kept his head hidden in the large sleves of his shirt, whipping the tears.</p><p>It was obvious he was trying his best not to make a sound.</p><p> </p><p>The agent slowly approached the boy, which didn't notice his presence until he was next to him.</p><p>He got starteled, and looked back at the agent, puffy eyes looking terrified, expecting the agent to scream at him too.</p><p><em>“Boys don't cry”</em> was something he got told constantly in the several places he's lived during his short life.</p><p> </p><p>Stone simply gave him the towel in an understanding way, smiling tenderly back at the boy.</p><p>He at first looked confused, but eventually grabbed the towel and started drying his face and hair.</p><p> </p><p>He paused once he couldn't move his hands anymore.</p><p>He looked back at agent Stone, now looking clearly in great pain, tears falling from his eyes. <em>“Why are you good at me, mister Stone?! Why?! I don't get it!”</em>, he started exclaiming.</p><p> </p><p>The agent was taken back, looking down at him shocked.</p><p> </p><p><em>“Everyone hates me! I'm the weird kid, I'm the one no one likes! Other kids hate me, adults hate me, there isn't a single family that wants me!”</em>, he kept screaming, his voice giving up and cracking. <em>“Why?! Why do you treat me like this?! Why do you look like you care?! Why do you smile at me?!”</em> All the could muster afterwards where loud sobs.</p><p> </p><p>Stone had guessed about the doctor feeling this way before, even as an adult.</p><p>There was an untold pain behind his eyes.</p><p>However, hearing him admitting to it, and breaking down, while looking like a small and hurt child really made his heart ache.</p><p> </p><p>After a few moments, Stone placed a warm hand in the little boy's head.</p><p>He stopped sobbing at the contact, and looked back at the agent.</p><p> </p><p><em>“I care about you, deeply”</em>, Stone started. <em>“Even if you don't know, you're someone really special to me. Someone I appreciate a lot. Someone I want to see smiling, happy. I do really care. And I promise, as long as I am by your side, I will always be there for you. I will always protect you”.</em></p><p> </p><p>Ivo looked shocked.</p><p>No one had ever said that to him.</p><p>None of his caretakers, none of his companions, no one.</p><p>Stone was the first person that told him he cared.</p><p> </p><p>The little kid broke up again, crying harder than before.</p><p>He grabbed onto Stone's waist, embracing him as much as he could, holding on as tight as he could.</p><p>The agent hugged him back, slowly stroaking his back.</p><p> </p><p>They stayed like that for a long time.</p><p> </p><p>Eventually Ivo stopped crying, but was still holding on the agent.</p><p>Stone didn't mind.</p><p> </p><p><em>“Thank you, mister Stone”</em>, said the boy, muffled, against him.</p><p> </p><p><em>“It's the least I can do”</em>, said Stone, smiling back at him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Night time eventually arrived, and agent Stone decided to order some take-out.</p><p>Not risking leaving Ivo alone again.</p><p> </p><p>They both setteled in the kitchen in the lab. It was small but useful enough.</p><p>Him and the doctor usually ate there, not wanting to lose any time on the dinning room.</p><p>There was a peaceful silence as they both ate their cheesy burgers, until Ivo started talking.</p><p> </p><p>“Mister Stone, can I ask you something?”</p><p> </p><p>“Sure, go ahead”, the agent answered, swallowing.</p><p> </p><p>“Am I your boss?”, Robotnik asked.</p><p> </p><p>Stone slowly set his burger down. <em>“How...?”</em></p><p> </p><p>“You said you cared about me. That you knew me from before. However... I do not remember you”, Ivo started. “The only person you've talked about knowing and having a deeper conexion with is your boss, which I “casually” shared a lot of interests with. The other agents kept refering to me as “doctor”. It's obvious who I really am”.</p><p> </p><p>Agent Stone looked back at him amazed and mortified at the same time. <em>“You really are a genius...”</em></p><p> </p><p>“Of course I am!”, he exclaimed, munching on his meal. “However, I do not understand what has happened. Did he time travel to my time and brought me here?”</p><p> </p><p>“Actually, no... It's something easier but still hard to explain”, the agent answered.</p><p> </p><p>The boy stared at him, waiting for an asnwer as he ate.</p><p>Stone sighed.</p><p> </p><p>“You,<em> your older you</em>, created a serum to look younger. However, it seems that he made it too powerful, and you turned back into a child. Losing your memories is probably a side effect of the whole process”, Stone finished, finally being able to keep eating.</p><p> </p><p>Ivo looked down for a bit, thinking.</p><p>He eventually went back to eat, but before he bitted into his burger again, he looked up at Stone.</p><p> </p><p>“I'm glad I got to know you, mister Stone”, he started. “I'm happy that I eventually got to know someone that liked me”.</p><p> </p><p>The agent looked back at him. Ivo was smiling.</p><p>Stone smiled back.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“And I'm happy I got to know you too, Ivo”</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Morning comes.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a little before 7am when agent Stone woke up. However, he wasn't in his room.</p><p>He recognised it soon by the fact that he was in a larger bed than his.</p><p>When he tried to get up, all he felt was a heavy weight on his chest.</p><p> </p><p>Then he remembered.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He was still awake, cleaning around the laboratory, when suddently, he heard noises coming from the doctor's room. It had been around 2 hours since he sent the little kid to sleep.</p><p>He decided to approach the room, and when he heard banging on the door, he opened it up.</p><p> </p><p>He encountered face to face with Ivo, who looked terrified, and seemed to be about to cry.</p><p> </p><p>“<span>M-Mister Stone...”, the boy said, shivering.</span></p><p> </p><p>“<span>What's wrong? You ok?”, Stone asked, kneeling down.</span></p><p> </p><p>The little kid stayed still, thinking. Eventually he looked down on his feet.</p><p> </p><p>“<span>I had a nightmare...”, he answered. “I-It was about the drones... It's like, I was controling them... But they attacked people!”</span></p><p> </p><p>Stone swallowed. <em>Where some of the doctor's memories coming back to him?</em></p><p> </p><p>The little boy continued, with a few tears streaming from his eyes. “I-I didn't wanted to hurt them... I didn't wanted to hurt anyone... But I got told to do so, and I was making it looked like I enjoyed it, even laughing, but... <em>I didn't even dared to look back at the people running away”.</em></p><p>What he was describing was a familiar situation. Sometimes, the doctor got commissioned to control his drones and be used against touchy situations.</p><p>No information was recorded about them, media got no access to anything.</p><p> </p><p>His technology was superior to everything, and it was obvious why the government allowed him to do what he wants, just as long as he gives it back in missions like those.</p><p> </p><p>Stone got out of his mind when a small hand reached out to him.</p><p> </p><p>“<span>Mister Stone... Could you stay with me? <em>Please?”</em>, Ivo asked, crying.</span></p><p> </p><p>The agent sighed. “Of course, it's the least I can do. I'll make sure to keep those nightmares away, ok?”.</p><p> </p><p>The little boy smiled. “Thanks, mister Stone”.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>… <span>And that was why he was in Robotnik's bed, with him holding on to his shirt. </span></p><p>
  <span>Stone tried to make him let go, but it only lead to waking up the kid. He seemed a bit confused.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>“<span>Good morning”, Stone said.</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“</em>
  <span><em>What?”</em>, was the only thing Ivo answered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>“<span>I need to get up. You can stay in bed, ok? I'll go get changed and when I come back I'll bring some breakfast, alright?”, the agent said nearly whispering.</span></p><p> </p><p>Ivo simply let go of the agent and rolled on the bed until he felt comfy enough.</p><p> </p><p>Stone got out and quickly went back to his own room.</p><p> </p><p>The agent got told to keep the news about the doctor being a kid now as a secret, so he probably should stay confined with him inside the lab for as long as it takes for him to go back to normal, if that eventually happened...</p><p> </p><p>Stone really wished he would go back to normal, but was starting to fear that the change was actually permanent.</p><p>If it where the case, what would happen to Robotnik?</p><p>What would happen to his job?</p><p>Would he go back on being a regular agent, tasked to follow whatever orders got told by idiots?</p><p> </p><p>What really scared Stone was something the commander said: <em>“If he doesn't grow back up... I guess he'll have to get a new identity and start over again”</em></p><p> </p><p>Was he going to get thrown back into the system again?</p><p>Would he have to go through all the suffering of being misunderstood, of not having anyone?</p><p>Just thinking about that crushed Stone's heart.</p><p> </p><p>Just as he was getting on his jacket, a thought came to his mind.</p><p>
  <em>"If he doesn't grow back up, maybe I could adopt him”.</em>
</p><p>He quickly shook his head.</p><p>
  <em>The doctor was obviously going to go back to normal! </em>
</p><p>He was just mindlessly speculating.</p><p> </p><p>He took a quick look at the boy<em> (Who was completely asleep)</em> before going to the dinning room to get their breakfast.</p><p> </p><p>Some agents approached Stone, asking him about the doctor, and how everything was going, smiling creepily.</p><p>You could tell they where trying to get some more information about the doctor, now that he was “missing”.</p><p>Stone decided to ignore them.</p><p> </p><p>He soon made his way back to the lab.</p><p>The agent got a latte for himself, and some chocolate and a croissant for Ivo, since giving coffee to a child didn't sound like the best idea.</p><p> </p><p>As soon as he got back, Stone heard the noises of shifting blankets nearby.</p><p>As he opened the door to the doctor's room, he saw the boy clumsily trying to get out of bed.</p><p> </p><p>“<span>You came back fast”, said the boy as he got his feet into the oversized slippers that where laying nearby.</span></p><p> </p><p>“<span>I'm used to being fast. Keeping up with your pace can be quite tricky sometimes”, said Stone, waiting for him to come out of the room.</span></p><p> </p><p>They quickly sat back on the same places they where most of yesterday, however, agent Stone noticed how Ivo stared at the drones in the wall nearby, and eventually giving them his back.</p><p>That dream must've really taken the best of him, since only yesterday he was running around fascinated by them.</p><p> </p><p>Everything went just fine, until Robotnik started to eat the croissant. “Ugh, it's so stale... I don't think I've eated something so unappealing since I was still in<em> college”</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Stone paused for a second.</p><p>
  <em>Did he just say college?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The boy seemed to notice that too, and suddently looked extremely confused.</p><p>He looked back at the agent, and from his expression, he saw that he did in fact not imagine that.</p><p> </p><p>“I-I don't know what just happened to me...”, Ivo started. “That just came out of nowhere! I have never been in a college!”</p><p> </p><p>“But... <em>You have”</em>, Stone said.</p><p>The boy looked at him confused.</p><p>“You, as an adult, have been to college. For many years. You have 5 PhDs, you've been in several colleges from around the world. Between this, and yesterday's dream... Maybe your actual you is coming back”.</p><p> </p><p>The boy paused for a moment, taking a hand on his head.</p><p>He quickly looked back at the agent.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait, you mean that, the nightmare I had...<em> Was that real?!”</em>, he screamed.</p><p> </p><p><em>It was at that moment Stone knew he fucked up.</em> He could see panic raising on the kid's body.</p><p> </p><p>“You mean to tell me I have done those horrible things?! <em>These drones are used for killing?! I HAVE KILLED PEOPLE?!”</em>, he screamed, getting up and approaching Stone, pulling the agent's jacket.</p><p> </p><p>He didn't know what to say.</p><p>He was so used to killing for <em>“the greater good”</em>, for <em>“the defense of their country”</em>, that he didn't stopped to think about it.</p><p>He knew it would just hurt him more.</p><p>And it probably would hurt the doctor even more.</p><p> </p><p>“They weren't dessigned for killing”, the agent started, avoiding eye contact. “They where just made to analyse. To make those kinds of tasks easier, faster. They where made for investigations, but... Eventually, weapons where added to the dessing, at first, just for self-defense”.</p><p> </p><p>He then looked back at the kid. He looked horrified, shivering, and with tears peaking from his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“You've never really wanted to hurt anyone. You just wanted to create, to figure out how the world works, and how it can become more efficient, better, <em>evolve</em>. I've always seen that in you, in the way you create your machines, in the way you talk about your findings... It's your <em>passion”</em>.</p><p> </p><p>The boy seemed to calm down a little.</p><p><br/><em>“Agent Stone...”,</em> he said tenderly.</p><p>It felt like his eyes were looking at him now in a new light.</p><p>He never dared to say those kinds of things to doctor Robotnik as an adult, but like that... It just felt more natural to him to tell how he felt.</p><p> </p><p>Stone smiled back at him.</p><p>Ivo smiled slightly, looking releived.</p><p> </p><p>However, once the boy started to step back, he started to look sick.</p><p> </p><p>Thanks to Stone's reflexes he was able to catch him before his body could hit the floor, when Ivo suddently fainted.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Notice how the last time he says Stone's name he says "agent Stone" instead of "mister Stone" ;)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Robotnik goes back to normal.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Stone rushed into the doctor's room with his little, unconcious body in his arms.</p><p>He placed the kid on the bed and started checking him.</p><p> </p><p>His body temperature had incressed to a point he was having a high fever.</p><p>He was shivering slightly, and looked in pain.</p><p> </p><p>The agent tried waking him up, but nothing worked.</p><p>Stone decided to lower his temperature first.</p><p>He quickly got a bucket with cold water and a towel, and returned to Ivo as fast as he could.</p><p> </p><p>Stone pressed the wet towel in his forhead, making him twist a little.</p><p>This did not look good, so the agent started looking online for answers.</p><p>He could've taken the kid to a clinic, but considerin the situation, it didn't seem like a good idea.</p><p> </p><p>He went back on checking Robotnik's body, now focusing on his torso.</p><p>What he started to feel were pops and cracks from his entire body.</p><p>The agent started freaking out, not knowing what to do.</p><p>He decided to go back and look at the doctor's notes on the experiment, just in case that could just be somehow a mild side effect.</p><p> </p><p>After finding absolutely nothing, he ended up pacing up and down the laboratory for minutes.</p><p>Eventually he returned back to where Ivo was, just to check if he was doing better or not.</p><p> </p><p>He did not seem any better, but somehow he looked... <em>Older?</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Then it hit him.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>He was going back to normal.</p><p>He was growing up at a very quick pace.</p><p> </p><p>Once he figured that out, Stone became a bit more calm.</p><p>His body had gone through that process already a few days back, so he was probably going to be ok.</p><p>Still, that fever did not look good, so the agent took a sit next to the doctor and kept on looking out for him, cooling down the towel when it was necessary.</p><p> </p><p>The doctor's body kept on growing at a fast pace, looking a year older every 15 minutes.</p><p>Stone was perplexed, seeing his body change from an infant, to a teenager, to an adult...</p><p> </p><p>The agent thought Robotnik was even cuter than he usually was when his body was around his 30s.</p><p> </p><p>Eventually it became dark outside.</p><p>Agent Stone didn't even noticed, he just stayed by the doctor's side the whole day, taking care of his fever.</p><p>By then, Robotnik looked like himself again, only with hair a little longer than he used to have, and his mustache unstylized.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“</em>
  <span><em>Agent Stone?”,</em> the doctor called in a soft voice when he woke up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stone nearly threw himself over Robotnik.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>“<span>Doctor! You're awake! I was so worried...”, Stone started. “Do you remember anything that happened in these last days?”</span></p><p> </p><p>He paused slightly, thinking.</p><p>Suddently, he looked back at Stone worriedly, as if his biggest secret had just been released to the public.</p><p>He looked back at the agent terrified.</p><p> </p><p>“<span>I do”, he answered quietly.</span></p><p> </p><p>Stone gasped, then blushed slightly. “I-I see...” was all he could say.</p><p> </p><p>Robotnik stayed silent, looking away from Stone.</p><p>The agent noticed, and got worried. “Is everything ok, doctor?”</p><p> </p><p>Suddently he got up on the bed, and grabbed Stone by the collar of his shirt, taking him close to his face, as he always did.</p><p> </p><p>“<span>Do not think this changes anything, agent Stone”, he started, talking in his angry, nearly growling voice. “Whatever you saw me do, whatever I said these last days, that was not me. I am not a child anymore and I will NOT tolerate you treating me like one just because you may feel bad for me. Guess again, agent. I don't need your pity. Not yours, not anyone else's. Is that clear?”</span></p><p> </p><p>“<span>Very clear, doctor”, the agent answered, looking at him in shock.</span></p><p> </p><p>Well, doctor Robotnik was clearly back.</p><p> </p><p>He let go of the agent, sitting now against his pillows.</p><p>He went back on avoiding Stone.</p><p>The agent didn't knew what to say eather, and was about to leave, when Robotnik started talking.</p><p> </p><p>“<span>Did the commissioners contact in these past few days?”, he asked.</span></p><p> </p><p>Stone gulped. “Actually...”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“</em>
  <span><em>YOU CANCELLED MY PROJECT?!”</em>, Robotnik screamed after blasting into the commander's office in only his shirt, gloves and underwear. Stone was right behind him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>“<span>I see you where able to go back to normal, doctor Robotnik”, the commander said unamused. He was about to go home, getting his jacket.</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“</em>
  <span><em>I DEMAND YOU UNDO THAT!”</em>, Robotnik screamed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>The commander sighed. “Look, this was a big mess, and like everytime you make a big mess, we have to cancel and hide it all. You cannot sell something like this to any company. It is a decission made by the inteligence service and will not be undone”, he explained, monotonely. “Now, if you'll excuse me...”, he said as he left, completely ignoring Robotnik.</p><p> </p><p>The doctor kept on screaming as the man left, leaving him gasping for air. Blinded with rage and frustration, Robotnik started making his way back to the laboratory.</p><p> </p><p>He crossed his path with a group of agents, who, upon seeing the doctor, started walking faster.</p><p> </p><p><em>“You...”,</em> Robotnik said to the group of agents, nearly growling. They all froze in site.</p><p> </p><p>He laughed. “How DARED you all to abuse me like that?! You all really are the most despicable, horrible agents there's out there!”, Robotnik screamed at them, while they all still stayed frozen.</p><p> </p><p>The doctor imputed some commands on the gloves, badniks appearing behind him. “I'm gonna give you all FIVE SECONDS to run as far as you can. If you thought I was going to forget or be merciful, you were all wrong”.</p><p> </p><p>Time froze in the halls. Cold swear ran through the agents backs.</p><p> </p><p>It only started back when Robotnik started his countdown.</p><p> </p><p>Everyone scattered like little bugs about to be eaten by a gigant and deadly spider.</p><p>Robotnik didn't need more than a second for everyone to disappear before him.</p><p>Only agent Stone remained around.</p><p> </p><p>“Let's go, agent. There's no need to use my precious machines on insects like those”, said Robotnik, turning around and going back to the lab, badniks surrounding him.</p><p> </p><p>Once they both got back to the laboratory, Robotnik finally put on some pants.</p><p>Stone decided to prepare them both some dinner, since it was already pretty late.</p><p>Once their meal was getting cooked, Stone walked into the main room in the laboratory, since he noticed the doctor was being specially silent.</p><p> </p><p>He found Robotnik sitting in the same place he did those last days, deep in though.</p><p> </p><p>“Doctor?”, the agent called. “Is everything ok?”</p><p> </p><p>Robotnik straightened in his chair. “No, agent, there are in fact things that are not ok”, he started. “I've just lost the last payment to finally be able to complete my prototype. And why is that? Because the people here in the government are IDIOTS!”, he exclaimed, banging his fist against the table.</p><p> </p><p>“I'm terribly sorry, doctor”, Stone said, looking at his feet. “I tried to stop them, but-”</p><p> </p><p>“You're powerless in these situations, agent Stone”, Robotnik interrumped. “You're just as important to them as the gum stuck in the sole on their shoes. It's obvious they wouldn't listen to you”.</p><p> </p><p>The agent frowned.</p><p>He felt powerless, and knew the doctor was right.</p><p>He was nothing in the scale of power, just another minion used to obey whatever task he got told to execute.</p><p> </p><p>However, the doctor's voice pulled the agent out of that cycle of bad thoughts.</p><p> </p><p>“Stone, can I ask you something?”, he said, not looking at the agent, in the most serious expression the agent had ever seen him in.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course”, Stone replied.</p><p> </p><p>Robotnik took a moment before he said <em>“Why?”.</em></p><p> </p><p>Stone looked at him confused. “Why?”</p><p> </p><p>“Why did you treat me well these last days?”, he asked. “You had your chance to give back to me all I've done to you, just like everyone else, but instead you were the only one to care for me when I was defenseless. <em>Why?”.</em></p><p> </p><p>The agent simply stared at him perplexed.</p><p>Did he really just admit that he had mistreated him before?</p><p>Stone started babling when he noticed the doctor looking at him, awaiting his response.</p><p> </p><p>“I-I just...”, Stone said. “I didn't thought it was right. You were scared, confused... I wasn't just going to take you by granted in a state like that. You didn't knew anything”.</p><p> </p><p>Robotnik still stared at him, waiting for more, but Stone's mind bluescreened, just like it always did when the doctor looked at him deeply.</p><p> </p><p>Seeing that the agent was blocked, the doctor kept asking.</p><p> </p><p>“What you told me yesterday, what you said today... That you really cared for me... Was all of that true, agent?”, he frowned.</p><p> </p><p>Stone swallowed.</p><p>He wasn't sure what to answer, so he decided to go with the truth.</p><p> </p><p>“It's all true, doctor. I do care about you. I admire you to no end, even since before I started working for you”, he said, breaking the eye contact with Robotnik. “I've always thought that the way you act, your anger, intimidation... That it was all fake. That you actually... You actually hurt on the inside”.</p><p> </p><p>The agent looked up at Robotnik, expecting him to be mad and start screaming at him at any second.</p><p> </p><p>But he didn't.</p><p> </p><p>He kept looking at the agent, confused.</p><p> </p><p>Stone decided to keep going. “Doctor, I truly think that you're a genius. That you're one of the most incredible human beings to ever exist, and being able to be by your side everyday feels like a dream. I just wish I could do more for you. Help you... Fix yourself. Leave behind all that pain that you carry inside. I know it can be hard, seeing how everyone around you despices you. However... I assure you, I will always be there. No matter what you do, I will always support you, doctor”, Stone finished, smiling.</p><p> </p><p>Robotnik suddently got up, and looked at Stone angrily.</p><p>The agent frowned.</p><p> </p><p>Suddently he found himself for the first time being pinned againts a wall by the doctor's hands, their faces nearly touching.</p><p> </p><p>“Why?!”, Robotnik screamed. “Why are you like this?! You said it yourself, everyone hates me! No one, not a single human being has EVER wanted to be by my side. Why would a random, little and pathetic government agent care for me?! Do not lie to me, agent, if you want to keep this job so much, you don't need to lick my shoes that way. You know how much I hate agents like that”.</p><p> </p><p>Stone tried to reply, but his words were stuck in his throat.</p><p>All he could do was look at the doctor in shock.</p><p> </p><p>“So now, tell me WHY do you think I'm going to buy that BULLSHIT of an excuse you just said to me! I know that you hate me, agent. I know that you do too”, Robotnik kept insisting.</p><p> </p><p>Agent Stone suddently got heated up inside.</p><p> </p><p>“I'm telling the truth!”, he exclaimed. Seeing his agent talk back like that took the doctor back. “All I've said, all I've done for you, it has ALWAYS been sincere! I DO care about you, I DO enjoy being by your side, I DO want to help you in everything I can!”.</p><p> </p><p>Robotnik let go of the agent and stepped back, looking at the agent completely shocked.</p><p> </p><p>“I don't care if everyone else hates you, I don't care if humanity has always treated you badly, I don't care how much you try to look strong, powerful and intimidating! I have always been able to see through you, I have always been able to tell what you were thinking, what you wanted, what you really felt, because I'm the only one that gave you a chance!”.</p><p> </p><p>The agent started screaming even more loudly at him, letting out everything he ever kept secret deep inside his heart.</p><p> </p><p>“You're not the one that's bad, you're not the one that deserves to be hated! This world has made you this way! Everyone has made you this way! That's why you'd rather be with your machines, they're your own creation, they're the only thing you can trust! But... But...!”, suddently, Stone ran up to Robotnik, embracing him tightly.</p><p> </p><p>The doctor did not move an inch. He was petrified.</p><p> </p><p>“I promise you I won't hurt you! I know you said you didn't needed my pity, that I shouldn't look at you as that crying little kid I've met these last days! But... You are! You're still that little kid that got hurt! You're still that little kid that just wanted a family, that just wanted friends! And I'm sure you still feel just as defenseless, that's why you surround yourself with machines, even if you're strong enough to just grab someone and throw them out a window!”</p><p> </p><p>Stone felt Robotnik staring to shiver in his arms.</p><p>He took a deep breath before talking again.</p><p> </p><p>“I just wanted to say... That I will be there for you. In your highs and your lows, in your rage fits and in your dance breaks. No matter how much time passes, no matter how far appart we could be... I will always care for you, doctor. I-...”, Stone hesitated.</p><p> </p><p>But he already went too far...</p><p> </p><p>If he was going to lose his job, he was going to lose it already anyway.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“I... I love you”.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The world stopped around them.</p><p>Stone kept holding Robotnik tight, fearing to accept the reality.</p><p>Fearing to leave his side forever.</p><p> </p><p>However, the agent's heart skipped a beat when he felt the doctor breathe deeply and shakily.</p><p>Soon, he felt how something wet touched his skin.</p><p> </p><p>Stone stepped back.</p><p> </p><p>Robotnik was crying.</p><p> </p><p>He looked just as sad as he did when he looked like a child.</p><p>He looked devastated.</p><p>As if the pain from the entire world fell on his shoulders.</p><p> </p><p>Stone reached out, and started whiping his tears.</p><p>He opened his eyes, they were starting to get red.</p><p> </p><p>Suddently, the doctor hugged Stone tightly, and started sobbing loudly againts the agent's shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>Stone started petting his hair in a loving and delicate way.</p><p> </p><p>“It's ok, doctor. You're not alone anymore”.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hi! I hope you enjoyed this little fic of mine! Sorry for taking so long to upload this last chapter...</p><p>I really appreciate comments! They help me know what people like and what should I include in my next fics!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>